


Undercover

by oursciencebabies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Fluff, Undercover, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursciencebabies/pseuds/oursciencebabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons pose as a married couple on an undercover mission. Coulson and Skye think that Simmons has gotten pretty good at acting, but May and Bobbi know better.</p>
<p>AU where Fitz and Simmons get together after Simmons' time at Hydra and are trying to keep it from the team.</p>
<p>Warning: major fluff going on here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

“Jemma?"  
"Yes, Fitz?"  
"Could you come here for a minute?" he asked from across the lab.   
"I'm a little busy right now, Fitz. I'm analyzing this sample of Lincoln's blood for Coulson. It's actually quite fascinating. It's reminds me of the Chitauri virus cells. I can practically see the charge transferring between cells and I-"   
"Jemma. Please just come over here," he whined.   
"Fine," she sighed, as she reluctantly tore her eyes away from the microscope. "I don't see what could possibly be so important that you had to interrupt my work," Jemma scolded as she walked over to his work station. Once she was standing beside him, Fitz just stared at her with a slightly dopey smile on his face. "Well, what did you need me over here for?" she asked, still slightly irked that he had called her away from her samples.   
"So I could do this," Fitz said as he put one hand on her cheek and the other at the base of her neck, bending down to cover her lips with his. She gave a small squeak of surprise, then instinctively reached both hands up and into his curly hair. They stayed that way for a few seconds, until Jemma remembered where they were and pulled away.   
"Fitz," she chastised, her cheeks slightly flushed. "I told you nothing of that sort while we're at work!"  
"I know, but I couldn't help it! You just look so cute when you're focusing, and I was watching you analyze those samples and I just had to. You really can't put this one on me. If you weren't so darn cute, I never would've done it," he said with a smirk.   
"That's very sweet Fitz, but you're still in trouble. I'm not ready to tell people about us yet. We're still figuring this out, and it's so good right now with just the two of us knowing. And it's a bit thrilling keeping it a secret, isn't it?" Jemma asked excitedly, her cheeks still flushed from the compliment he'd given her.   
"Keeping what a secret?" Skye asked from where she was leaning against the lab doors.   
Fitz and Jemma both jumped, and Fitz quickly took his hand from where it had been resting on Jemma's shoulder.   
"Oh, Skye! You scared me!" Jemma exclaimed as she took a few steps away from Fitz.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to," Skye said with a smile that showed she wasn't really feeling all that bad about it. "So what were you guys talking about?"  
"Oh erm, nothing really," Fitz said, his face turning slightly red. "Just a project Coulson has us working on, but-"  
"-we really can't discuss it," Jemma quickly finished for him as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.   
"Oh.. Okay," Skye said slowly. Jemma could tell she wanted to push the subject further, but knew better than to question an order from Coulson. "Well, it's good to see you two working together again. May sent me down here to get you both. We have a mission. Briefing in the common room in 5," she said as she walked out of the lab.   
Jemma and Fitz looked at each other for a moment then burst into nervous laughter.   
"That was-"  
"-close. I know Jem."  
"We have to be more careful, especially around Skye," Jemma said, stepping closer and resting her head on Fitz's chest. "She is unusually perceptive. One more incident like that and she'll know for sure."  
"Yeah. I'll take the blame on that one. No more couple stuff at work. Purely professional from now on," he said as rested his chin on Jemma's head for a second. "Come on," he said, gently pulling away from her. "They'll be waiting on us."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want Fitzsimmons to what!?" Skye exclaimed from her spot on the couch.  
"I want them to go undercover for this mission," Coulson replied.   
"Sir, are you sure that's such a good idea?" Hunter asked. "Mainly on account of the fact that they just got back to being in the same room together. You really want to send them on a mission alone together?"  
"They won't be alone, Hunter. Bobbi and May will be in the building, attempting to locate the technology we need from them. Fitzsimmons are more of a distraction," Coulson explained, his tone becoming slightly annoyed.   
"Then send in me and Lincoln!" Skye exclaimed. "I've been undercover before, and he can follow my lead."  
"Skye, Coulson needs you here to disable the building's security systems. And Lincoln has yet to be in the field. Fitzsimmons can handle themselves," May said, coming to stand by Coulson.  
"Yes, we can," Fitz said. Everyone looked over in surprise. They'd forgotten the agents in question were actually in the room. "We're not children, after all," Fitz scoffed.   
"And need I remind you," Simmons added, her tone defensive, "that I was undercover at Hydra for a full 3 months and did just fine." She felt Fitz tense beside her. He didn't like to talk about her time at Hydra. She put her hand on his arm to relax him, then looked up at Skye, a determined look on her face. "Skye, we can do this."  
"Alright," Skye sighed.   
"Now that that's settled," Coulson said, running a hand over his face, "we can get on to finishing the briefing. Skye, you'll hack into the guest list and get tickets to the event for Fitzsimmons. Fitzsimmons, you'll attend the event as a married couple. Skye will disable the security system, giving you access to one of the back rooms in the mansion, and all you have to do is is crack a window so May and Bobbi have a way in. Once they retrieve the technology and then get out, we'll signal you over coms. There’ll be a car waiting for you out front, and you can duck out anytime after that. Simple, right?"  
"If it actually goes that smoothly," Mack said from his spot leaning against the wall. "I have no doubt that the science twins can handle themselves for a little while. But what if their cover is blown? I don't think they can fight their way out of there. No offense, you two."  
"None taken," Fitz said, a hand on the back of his neck. "Mack does actually have a point."  
"May and I will be in the building. If anything goes wrong, getting you two out will be our first priority," Bobbi said, giving them a reassuring smile.   
"Good," Simmons said, smiling slightly. "Sir, what kind of event is this?"   
"Charity gala," Coulson replied. "It's a black tie event."  
"Urgh," Fitz groaned, slumping back down onto the couch. "I hate suits."  
"Cheer up Fitz," Simmons said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "At least you don't have to wear heels. I don't see how anyone can walk with their feet in such an unnatural position!" she said, trying to make him feel a bit better.   
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Alright, Simmons, go get ready with May, Skye and Bobbi," Coulson said. "Fitz, Mack and Hunter can help you with anything you need. Be ready and meet me in the hangar in 1 hour."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Simmons. You look fantastic," Skye gushed from behind her.   
'You don't have to sound so surprised, Skye," Bobbi laughed. "She does have a body."  
"Yeah, I know. She usually just hides it beneath baggy sweaters."  
"I do not hide it!" Simmons said as she looked over her shoulder. Bobbi and Skye were sitting on her bed, and May was leaning against the door to her room. "I just prefer to be more comfortable. And besides, I've never had a reason to wear anything like this before." She turned around to look at herself in the mirror again. When they had first walked into her room, May had given her a hanger with a black bag over it.   
"I wore this on a mission a couple years ago. Figured we were about the same size," she said with a small smile as she pushed Simmons into the small bathroom. The dress was beautiful, and it fit Jemma perfectly. It was a stunning midnight blue, and hugged her curves in just the right way, stopping just a few inches above her knee. The top went straight across and had no sleeves, leaving just enough to the imagination in the way of her chest. There was a strip of black ribbon just under her bust, and the fabric went straight down from there, hugging her thighs. The back dipped low, offering no coverage until her mid-back. When she had stepped out of the bathroom, all the girls gasped in approval. They gave her a pair of silver teardrop earrings, a matching pendant necklace, and black stilettos. Bobbi had set to work on her makeup while Skye pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. May had been giving her tips the whole time on how to flirt and be loose, and after a half an hour of work, they had achieved what she saw in the mirror before her now.   
"I must admit, I'm a little nervous," Jemma said with a small laugh. "At Hydra, it was all about not drawing attention to myself. It seems this mission has the opposite goal."  
"Simmons don't worry," Bobbi said as she stood up and put her hand on Jemma's shoulder. "You can handle yourself. Besides, this time you'll have Fitz with you."  
"Yeah," Skye said with a sly smile. "I bet he'll have a hard time keeping his eyes off of you in that."  
"Skye how many times do I have to tell you-"  
"I know, I know, 'he's your best friend'. Still, when he sees you, his jaw is going to drop so hard."  
Simmons giggled. She hoped Skye was right.   
"Time to go, ladies" May said from her spot by the door. Skye got up and followed Bobbi out of the room. Jemma gave May a shy smile.   
"You'll do fine," May said, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Just relax, and remember your cover. It's just you and Fitz."   
"Me and Fitz. Right."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You clean up nice, Turbo," Mack said with a chuckle.   
"Don't know why you sound so surprised, Mack," Fitz said with a smirk. He'd gotten ready mostly by himself, only needing a little help with his bow tie. Hunter had had to tie it for him, with only minimal teasing. Now they were just waiting on Jemma.  
"Do you think they'll be much longer?" He asked.   
"Let's see," Hunter said as he put his hand to his chin in mock contemplation. "Four girls in one room, getting ready for a fancy event. I'm going to say it'll take them a while."  
"You sure you're ready for this buddy?" Mack asked. "I'm not saying that you two can't take care of yourselves. I'm just making sure you're okay with the whole undercover thing. Posing as a couple and all. I know how nervous you used to get around her."  
"I'll be fine Mack. Jemma and I are good now,” Fitz said with a small smile. “We're close again. It’s been nice, having her back." He didn't mention that he and Jemma were a different kind of close now. He also didn't mention that he was a little excited to be posing as a couple with her. It gave them an excuse to be openly affectionate in front of their colleagues.   
Just then, there was a knock on the door.  
"Fitz," May said. "Simmons is already at the hangar. You ready?"   
"Yeah, just a minute," he replied, taking a last look in the mirror as he straightened his collar and buttoned his jacket.   
"Good luck, mate," Hunter said as he clapped him on the shoulder and then exited the room.   
"Go get 'em Turbo," Mack said encouragingly, following Hunter.   
"Here we go," Fitz muttered to himself as he left the room and walked down the stairs to the hangar. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw May, Coulson, Skye, and Jemma standing in front of the car he supposed they would be taking to the gala. Before he had a chance to call out to her, Jemma turned around and his jaw dropped. She looked amazing. No, amazing didn't even begin to describe it. She was stunning, breathtaking, and all together gorgeous. He'd always known she was pretty, but this was just....wow.   
"Fitz?" Simmons questioned, her face full of concern. "Is everything alright?"  
He realized he'd been staring and quickly averted his eyes to the ground. "Yeah," he answered quickly, his left hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. "It's just....you look incredible," he said as he shyly lifted his head and walked over to her. Jemma blushed and reached out to straighten his bow tie.   
"Thank you Fitz," she said with a shy smile. "You look quite dashing yourself."  
"You both clean up nice," Coulson said. "Better get going though. May will drive you. Once you get there, introduce yourself to a few people and then make your way to the back room when we give you the signal. Open the window and then slip back out. After that, wait for the all clear from us, and there will be a car around front to pick you up when you’re ready to leave. Got it?"  
"Yes sir," Simmons said as Fitz opened the car door.   
"After you," he said with a flourish of his arm. Simmons ducked her head and gave him a huge smile as she climbed into the car. Fitz climbed in after her and gave a small wave to Coulson and Skye before shutting the door.   
"Looks like they're starting the couple stuff kinda early," Skye said with a small grin.   
"Well Simmons did say one time that she excels at preparation. Probably some scheme she put him up to so they can get into character or something like that," Coulson said as he watched the car pull away. "Come on. We should get up to the control room and get the coms set up."  
Coulson headed up the stairs while Skye watched the car disappear in the distance. "Be careful guys," she whispered before turning to follow Coulson. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they started up the long driveway to the mansion, Fitz let out a low whistle.   
"Jemma, just look at this place."  
"It is quite extraordinary," she agreed. Just from what little of it they could see, the house was easily as big as the Playground. Judging by the windows, there were at least 5 stories with around 6 large rooms per floor. And that's just what they could see from the front.   
"Alright you two," May said, glancing at them in the rear-view mirror. "You can do this. Remember your cover, and if you get into trouble, just work together to figure it out. Okay?"   
"Yes, mom," Fitz said from the backseat. The valet opened the car door, and Fitz stepped out first, offering a hand to help Jemma out of the car. He then extended his arm to her and she took it, beaming at him the whole time.   
"Names, please?" the woman at the desk just outside the front door asked.   
"Henry and April Adams," Fitz said with a smile as he looked down at Jemma and winked.  
"Ah, here you are!" the woman said, checking their names off the list. "Enjoy the gala," she said with a smile. Fitz gently ushered Simmons through the front door. They both stopped in their tracks as they took in the gorgeous interior of the house.   
"Oh Fitz. This is-"  
"-magnificent. Yeah," he said as he took in the room. "But you know, I still don't think it’s anything in comparison to you."  
Jemma gave him an adoring smile and leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek.   
"You sure do know how to make a girl blush," she whispered into his ear as she leaned into his side.   
"Ugh, Fitzsimmons. You guys are so sweet you're giving me a toothache," Skye said in both their ears as the coms crackled to life. Jemma just rolled her eyes and tugged Fitz further into the room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skye and Coulson were monitoring the mission through the camera placed in Jemma's necklace. They could see a couple standing in front of her and heard her amicably chatting with them.  
"May, Bobbi, are you in position?" Coulson asked.   
"Almost," Bobbi said. "We'll be there shortly. Go ahead and have Skye disable the system and have Fitzsimmons open up the window. May's already located the device. It should be a fairly quick op."  
"Good. Fitzsimmons, did you hear that?"  
"Yeah," Fitz answered from his spot by the drink table. He had been in the process of getting Jemma something to drink while she was talking to the couple across the room. She was actually getting quite good at undercover work.  
"Let me just grab Jemma, and we'll make our way to the back room," he said as he walked over to where she was standing.   
"Hello, darling," she said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.   
“I saw Mr. and Mrs. McHenry across the room and promised I'd bring you over to talk to them. I'm sorry to take you away from your conversation, but-"  
"Oh, yes, it”s been ages since we've seen them," she said as her eyes widened and she nodded slightly, showing Fitz she'd caught onto what he was trying to tell her. "It was lovely talking to you both," Jemma said to the couple in front of her.   
"Likewise," the gentleman said, extending his hand for Fitz to shake.   
"And might I say," his wife said, placing her hand on Jemma's arm, "you two make a lovely couple."  
"Thank you," Jemma said as she took Fitz's hand. "I couldn't agree more." She waved to them one more time and let Fitz lead her towards the back hallway. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Simmons sure has gotten pretty good at acting," Skye said to Coulson as she listened to her say goodbye to the coupled she’d been talking with.  
"Three months undercover will do that to you," Coulson replied. Even so, he was a little surprised at just how good she was. If he hadn't known better, he would've thought she and Fitz were actually together.  
"Skye?" Fitz's voice crackled through. "Which room are we looking for again?"  
"Should be the third one on your right," she answered. "I've disabled the keypad, so you should be able to get right in."  
"Here it is," Simmons said, and they saw the door open through the camera.   
"Okay, now just open the window, and you guys can go back to the party," Coulson instructed. He heard what sounded like a window latch, then saw Fitz lifting the window halfway up.   
"Alright. Mission accomplished," Fitz said.   
"That wasn't so hard," Simmons replied. "I honestly thought we'd run into some kind of-- Oh dear."  
"Simmons?" Coulson asked. "What's wrong?"  
"It's sounds like footsteps. Coming this way!"   
"Just stay quiet. Maybe they won't come in," Skye cautioned. She then turned to Coulson and whispered, "If someone comes in that room they're toast! Simmons can't lie to save her life. And I doubt Fitz is much better."  
They heard the door knob turning and saw Fitz's panicked expression. Skye put her head in her hands, and Coulson got ready to call May and Bobbi in for backup. Just as someone entered the room, Simmons pulled Fitz down to her and planted her lips firmly on his. Fitz made a surprised noise and then relaxed into the kiss.  
"What is she doing?" Skye asked Coulson.  
"Maintaining her cover," he said with a grin.  
"What are you two doing?" the man who entered the room asked. "This is a restricted area."  
"Oh, my," Simmons said, pulling away from Fitz and covering her mouth in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry. My husband and I were at the party and I guess we just got a bit carried away," she said, giggling.  
"Must have had a bit too much to drink," Fitz added. "You know how it is, right mate?"  
"Yes, well,” the man said, clearing his throat. He seemed immensely uncomfortable with the situation he’d just stumbled into. “I'm, um, going to have to ask you to head back to the main room now.”  
"Oh, of course," Jemma said. "It won't happen again. I promise."  
It almost sounded like she was flirting with him. And from the looks of it, it was working. The last of the anger had left the man's face, and he was all smiles as he escorted them back to the main room.  
“Enjoy the rest of your evening,” he said as he watched them walk away.   
“Well that was close,” Jemma said with as sigh as she strode over to the bar and leaned against it. “I think I need a drink.”  
“Me too,” Fitz replied as he reclined next to her. Jemma just smiled and gave Fitz a look that made him blush involuntarily. She looked absolutely stunning in that dress, and his mind was still reeling from their brief makeout session.   
“Alright Fitz, stop staring at Simmons,” Skye cut in. He quickly averted his eyes and yet another blush colored his cheeks. He hadn’t realized he’d been staring.  
“Why are you watching me, Skye?” he retorted, hoping to maintain some of his dignity. “Can’t keep your eyes off me in this suit, huh?”  
“As if,” she snorted. “You forget that we can see anything Simmons is looking at, and I can’t help it if she always seems to be looking at you.”   
Now it was Simmons’ turn to blush. She quickly turned her head to stare into the drink in her hand.  
“Coulson, we have the package,” Bobbi said. “May and I are heading back to the base and should be there soon.”  
“Good. Fitzsimmons, finish up at the party. There’ll be a car out front whenever you’re ready to leave,” Coulson instructed.  
“Thank goodness,” Simmons said as she set her glass down. “These shoes are killing my feet.”  
“Do your feet hurt too much for one dance?” Fitz questioned, his eyebrow raised and hand extended to her in invitation.  
“I suppose I can fight through the pain,” Simmons replied as she gave him her brightest smile and took his hand. He led her out to the dance floor and placed his hands delicately on her hips. Simmons wrapped her arms around his neck, and they began to sway back and forth to the music.   
“Even though we almost got killed,” Fitz whispered into her ear, “I had a nice time tonight.”  
“Oh, Fitz,” Simmons sighed with a fond smile. “That’s hardly the closest we’ve come to dying. ” She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and then whispered back, “And I had a nice time, too.” She moved in closer and laid her head on his chest. Fitz removed his hands from where they were resting on her hips and encircled her waist with his arms, gently bringing her into a warm embrace. They were still dancing that way when Bobbi and May walked into the control room.   
“Kids do alright?” Bobbi asked, observing the great view of Fitz’s bow tie from Jemma’s necklace cam.  
“More than alright,” Coulson replied. “They might prove to be valuable undercover agents from now on.”  
“Yeah,” Skye agreed. “Simmons even did some great covering by making out with Fitz. She actually looked into him for a minute there. Who knew she was such a great actress?”  
May shook her head as she moved towards the door. Before she was out of the room, she called over her shoulder, “She’s not acting.”  
Skye gave Coulson a perplexed look, and he stared back in confusion as Bobbi laughed.   
“You two are so blind,” she said as she looked back up at the screen. “Just take a look for yourself.”  
Coulson and Skye raised their eyes to the camera feed and could only see the underside of Fitz’s chin.  
“What are they-,” Coulson began to ask, but quickly stopped as it dawned on him. “Oh.”  
Skye, much quicker to catch on, just gave a small smile and whispered, “It’s about time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm new to writing fan fiction, so any comments or suggestions for improvement are appreciated :)  
> I also love recommendations for what I should write about next.


End file.
